


Teach Me, Lord

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Teach Me, Lord

Long have I wandered, drifted…

Carried away by my own thoughts

My shame, my striving to hide from You.

You knew my every move, and yet,

I strove to collect myself before

I dared let a tendril of thought wander

Into Your holy, perfect presence.

I still do. I’ve always worn masks

But the one I never realized was the one

That I donned when I thought of You.

My thoughts were guarded,

My words hesitant and halting.

As if I could possibly present You

With a “better” version of myself.

But you have known me since you created the world.

I can hardly fathom it.

But I forget to include you in

The everyday repetitions of life.

The daily commute is long enough

To sing myself hoarse.

I have never prayed myself hoarse.

Ever.

Show me yourself in everything I do.

In every situation. Every encounter.

Jesus, you taught us how to pray.

Let my first response be in prayer.

Forgive my tongue.

I gave it leave to speak poorly

After a lifetime of abstaining.

Help me put You first.

For you are the Alpha and Omega.

You richly permeate the world,

But most are blind to You.

Show us your grace. Your love.

Show me your tenderness, peace,

And courage.

I love you, Lord.

Teach me to love you more.

(Isaiah 61)


End file.
